


Bath Time - A Hurriyah Side Story

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cute scene between Teddy and the two new members of the house. It seems the little tyke has a gift that was not foreseen. How will this affect the future of the story? Yes this will actually appear in a chapter later on in Hurriyah. I like giving people a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time - A Hurriyah Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a cute scene between Teddy and the two new members of the house. It seems the little tyke has a gift that was not foreseen. How will this affect the future of the story? Yes this will actually appear in a chapter later on in Hurriyah. I like giving people a tease.

Charz looked on laughing as Anute chased a very naked very angry four year old around the room. Anute’s hair was pulled into a tight ponytail a yellow towel thrown over his shoulder, his shirt missing showing the long thin scar along his lower stomach.

“Teddy please this isn’t a game. Harry won’t be very happy.”

The boy turned and stomped his foot, “No Bath!” the lights around the room flickering before he screamed and took off running again.

The jackal demon growled lightly before turning to the laughing gargoyle, “you could help you know!”

“Why, this is so entertaining?”

Anute threw the towel smacking the other in the face before running after Teddy, a grin on his face as he finally caught and scooped the boy up into his arms tickling along the boy’s sides.

Teddy squealed and threw his hands up in the air, “No bath!”

“Yes Bath, come on it’s not so bad.”

The boy’s hair turned a dangerous fiery red as he screwed up his face, “No!”

The man sighed and held the boy firmly against his chest taking a seat on one of the dining room tables, “Why don’t you want to take a bath?”

Big tears welled up in the four year olds eyes, “Bath’s hurt Harry. They will hurt me.”

Now Charz was no longer laughing as he looked at the pair, white eyes narrowing as keen ears listened closely.

Anute glanced at the other man before smiling at Teddy, “How do you know water hurts Harry?”

The tears trailed down the now red cheeks, “I saw it. When I touched him. He was screaming.”

“Hush now, are you sure it wasn’t a nightmare?”

Teddy shook his head defiantly, “He was making breakfast.”

Charz stepped forward kneeling in front of the pair, “When did you see this?”

The boy turned sad blue eyes to the gargoyle, “Yesterday.”

Anute sighed before holding the boy closer switching dialects to where the boy can't understand him, “This does not make sense.”

“It would if the child was a Vividens.”

“Those are incredibly rare, especially for a child so young. That kind of ability would not surface until at least puberty.”

The gargoyle shrugged, “It is my only thought. If the child is one, at least we are catching it now when he is still young enough to be trained early.”

“He would need to be tested for the ability first. Harry won’t like this.”

“It is a beautiful gift. Harry should be proud.”

Anute nodded before turning back to the child in his arms. A Vividen at such a young age. Truly a gift and a burden.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A Vividen is known as a Life Seer, They have the ability to see a person's current thoughts and emotions as well as past events of a person's life through skin to skin contact. When the ability first surfaces it comes and goes before activating fully. This is to help prepare the individual and their psyche for the onslaught of information one receives when using the ability. A person can use advanced forms of Occlumency to block the Vividen’s ability.


End file.
